


Scattered Light

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fix-It, Magic, Minor Injuries, Post-Episode: s04e11 Shattered Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, my darling Emma,” she says softly, blue eyes brimming with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Emma/Ingrid - finally.

Emma winces when another sliver of glass sinks into her thumb. She shakes off the pain and adds more gauze to her hands, wrapping them slowly so as not to disturb their already swollen, painful state.

“Just a few more,” she whispers. Only a handful of shards remain in front of her. The beautiful silver frame is almost completely filled, Emma’s magic straining at the edges. Not only is Emma cut to ribbons, she’s exhausted, her powers burned down to the core.

She slides the last piece of glass into its spot in the frame and holds her breath, just staring into the thousands of shards making up the broken mirror. “Just a little more,” she says, closing her eyes, and places her hands over the glass.

When she opens her eyes again, Ingrid is there, looking at her, smiling from the other side of the mirror.

“Hello, my darling Emma,” she says softly, blue eyes brimming with tears.

“Finally,” Emma says, laughing breathlessly. She can’t remember ever feeling so accomplished, ever seeing something so beautiful that she made happen—not since Henry. “I actually did it.” She presses her hand against the now-smooth surface, and Ingrid does the same.

As the mirror shimmers, the cold glass turns to warm, solid skin, and Ingrid’s fingers wrap around Emma’s. “I’m so proud of you,” Ingrid says, and reaches out, wrapping Emma into a hug.

That’s all Emma needs to hear. She helps Ingrid through the mirror and into Storybrooke once more.


End file.
